Unlikely Search
by Immatureboys
Summary: While missing in action, Ken embarks on a search for his long lost friend, but in the meantime Ryu has his own situation. What will be the final fate for this Wondering Warrior?
1. In the aftermath that followed

Author' note: Hey guys, here is what you've all been waiting for. I have not forgotten this story. I apologize for the delay; writers block is a killer and had very busy mouths. Also keeping in mind, this is still in development so I don't know how many chapters this will run for, it may be shorter then my last stories. But we will see. Since I know most of you have been dying to see what happens next on a good story and believe me, I'm the same way. Either way, thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Almost a year had passed since the disappearance of both Pandora and the well renowned fighter. Angry, disappointed, and satisfied fighters were that the Pandora's Box was long gone. It contained many mysterious and puzzles to be unlocked. However, Ryu was the only one who confronted the box himself. And he faced a threat far worst then Akuma.

Many of the fighters had returned to their daily lives after Pandora's disappearance. Neither or talked or even ask questions about the box. It was nothing more but a faded memory to them. Still after their journey, they felt that they accomplished much more then they realized.

Strength, power, greed, satisfaction, world saving, finding love-ones and end corruption were the intentions of the fighters who had hunted for the box. Whether their intentions were pure, the box always found darkness within their hearts. Like a drug, Pandora had an addiction to violent encounters. And it spread all over the world.

Remembering back at the South Pole, Ken called out to Ryu who was very far away. Ryu could not see nor hear him. He felt Pandora wrapped around his body like woman. Ken tried to rush to Ryu, but could not catch him.

He cried desperately. "Ryu!"

Ken's eyes snapped opened on to be awakened by the Mel's crying. "I got this." Ken said holding back his wife Eliza. Rocking around, he held Mel into his arms. Fortunately, it was only a nightmare same with Ken. While Ken held Mel, Mel stared at Ryu's picture with Ken.

"Daddy, where is Uncle Ryu?" Mel inquired.

Ken didn't know how to answer. He certainly did not want to tell Mel the bad news. "He is training somewhere Mel trying to get stronger and stronger. You know how determined he always is."

"Don't you miss him?" Mel asked burying his head in Ken's chest.

Ken rubbed his soft head. "Everyday Mel, I worry about him. But I'm sure we will see him again. And this time I will beat him." As Ken told himself and Mel, even if he was really not sure if Ryu was truly okay. Still for the sake of Juri and Ingrid, he had to be hopeful no matter what. Even if there was no trace, he refused to believe Ryu was gone for good.

In the meantime, Juri spent nearly a whole day working on her strength and technique. She pounded the punching bag like roaring jackhammer, thus ignoring the pain she was doing to her hands and feet. The bag was just about ready to come down. And even her eyes were starting to show obvious redness.

Luckily, she was just glad that her daughter was not her to see her. As protective as she was with Ingrid, she suffered the most throughout that day. She wanted to work hard on her strength and getting Ryu back. On the final hit, the bag flew to the wall.

She collapsed on the ground to catch a quite breath, not paying attention to the soreness in her body. The sweat had drenched her body to the point where her clothes was starting to stick.

"You know there is a such thing as overtraining. I know a lot is going through your mind, but you should not push yourself this hard." Ken reminded her passing by the Dojo.

Eliza was the first to help Juri on her feet, ignoring the smell of sweat. Because of Juri's body wore out from training, Eliza had to be her personal care taker. Ken and Eliza knew she was pushing herself to the limit as they noticed the exhausted look on her face. And her body was not obvious to notice.

"Your daughter is worried about you, so let's get you inside and all cleaned up." Eliza said. "At least think about your daughter of what you're doing."

With little choice, Juri nodded.

Like the intense training Juri stood with an emotionless face. She didn't know whether to feel sadness, anger, remorseful or regretful as the water rushed down from her face to her body. The water mixed with tears from her eyes. There was so much on the fighters mind.

As she got out, Juri slipped on sweat pants and sleeveless shirt. After Juri was freshening up, Eliza took the time to patch up her feet and arms. Both parts were wounded, covered in bruises and cuts all from pounding the punching bag constantly. Juri barely even paid attention to Ingrid happily cuddled within Juri's lap. Still all she could do is comfort her own daughter.

It was like Juri was dead inside. Juri just rubbed Ingrid little head with ease. Ken and Eliza held concerned looks on their faces as they seen Juri. Clearly, there was no interaction between Juri and Ingrid.

Eliza pulled Ken away from Juri's room to have private talk with her husband. "Ken I'm very worried about Juri."

"I know, so am I. but what else can we do?" Ken placed his elbow on the wall. "She's obviously going through a lot on her mind. The least we could do is help her work through her pain."

"Your right, but still what are we going to do?" Eliza nodded in reply. "We don't know where Ryu is."

"No, but there may be someone why may know. It's a hunch but it's better than nothing."

* * *

"Your will be destined for great things if you put your mind to it. Your heart is as clear as the crystal bells." Rose read someone fortune through palm reading.

"Thank you very much, my luck is changing already." The person cheered walking out of the door.

"Hey there Rose, what's going on?" Ken greeted the Fortune Teller.

Rose was both surprised and mystified by Ken's sudden appearance in Italy. Having flown on a private plane, Ken made his way to Italy. He knew Rose was close to Ryu, so if someone had to know something it would be her or so he thought. Inside her secret chambers full of mystic artifacts, Rose invited Ken for some tea and rice cakes.

"Fancy place you have here, love the decorations." Ken complimented.

"What brings you here Ken Masters? I highly doubt you came to see me for a friendly visit."

"Nothing gets passed you huh?" Ken set his cup down. "Then, I'll get right to the chase."

After having explained the whole situation to Rose, the Fortune Teller put her thoughts looking out the window. With both hand behind her back, she struggled with the right words to say. As she took a breath, she sat back down with Ken.

"I'm afraid even if you ask me such a thing Ken. Even I don't know where Ryu is at this very moment." Rose regrettably said with head down.

"But how is that, I mean you always said that he was the one and always kept an eye on him?"

"Yes, I did make a spiritual connection with Ryu's Chi. But ever since the disappearance of both him and Pandora, I cannot feel him anymore. Even after traveling back to the South Pole, there is still no signs of Ryu. It's like our connection has been severed. I can no longer sense him."

Ken signed in disappointment. "So I guess even you can't do anything about it?"

"I'm sorry I could not be of help." Rose placed her hand on Ken's shoulder. "Believe me, you are not the only one who wants to find him. Wherever he is I pray that he is safe."

"Mr. Kazama, your twelve o clock appointment is here." The female secretary reminded Jin.

"Yes thank you, send him in please." Jin replied on the speaker phone.

"Hey Jin, how's everything lately?" Ken greeted with his friendly personality.

Jin took a sigh and replied. "I've had better days Masters. We're still recovery from that hard fought battle, both from Shadaloo and the G-Corporation."

Ken crossed his arms. "I bet those two nutjobs were disappointed on the outcome of this battle."

"Yes, they were. And they were not going to let it go unpunished. Since Ryu was not around, the decided to take it out on the Mishima-Zaibatsu. But I planned ahead." Jin explained. "In exchange for pardon from Interpol, I gave Chun Li and Cammy leads to both organizations to make an official arrest. They won't be making any more attacks for some time now since their organizations are crippled. But I highly doubt that will be the last I hear or Bison or Kazuya. Anyway; have you heard anything from Ryu lately? Chun Li even expresses concern for his well being."

Ken shook his head. "No, and I was hoping you might know something."

Jin accessed his videos. "I have surveillance footage from Ryu's battle with Ogre and just after his disappearance. But not much information is known at this time. And without any samples from Pandora, the mystery grows even further."

"Hey Jin, I don't suppose you can lend me a copy of your footage of Ryu?"

"Fine, good luck trying to find something because I've scanned through the videos many times already," Jin said lending his touch screen Ipad to Ken.

"Mr. Kazama, your next appointment is here with the board." The secretary reminded Jin from the speaker.

"Our business is concluded Ken, therefore you must leave. I'll keep you informed of any progress." Jin said leading Ken out the door.

As Ken left the office, he wondered through the outskirts of Tokyo Japan. As far as the country had gone, everything was all the same. While on his scroll, he came across the two teenage girl dukeing it out with one another. Asuka and Lili had fought on the typical school grounds, much to the amusement of the other students.

"What the hell is this all about Lili?" Asuka demanded parrying Lili's attacks.

"Because of your inability to keep up with me, Pandora is now lost and I'm faced with a disappointed father. I knew it was a mistake to bring you along this mission."

Asuka continued to fight Lili. "Shut the hell up; you've been doing this for weeks now. And if I recall correctly, you're the one who dragged me on this mission. I was just curious about the box and nothing more. I didn't really care who got it at all."

"I'm making you take full responsibility for your incompetents." Lili announced.

"Incompetent, are you calling me stupid?"

"That's exactly what I said, unless your puny brain can't comprehend."

"Ugh, why me!?" Asuka shouted from the top of her lungs. One could only imagine others misery in the aftermath of this quest.

Ken's surprise only grew further as he came across another familiar face. While wondered through the streets of Tokyo, she came running to him like local fangirl. Sakura Kasugano, wearing track shirts and t-shirt, had appeared with bag of groceries.

"Sakura," Ken greeted the young teenager.

Through reminiscing in pleasant conversation between the two friends and exchanging much pleasantries, Sakura was also faced with the unfortunately news of Ryu's disappearance. Like the others, she was also deeply worried from her heart on Ryu's sake. And not knowing where he was or what he's doing only made her worry more along the way. But at the very least, she did not let this tragedy get her down.

Each day, she had trained to get stronger and stronger to reach up to Ryu. All she could do now is hope and pray, since her fate in Ryu was absolute. Even if Sakura said "she is fine" Ken could still see the sight redness in her eyes, indicating she was crying. And even Ken felt like crying, knowing loss of his best friend and rival. But he or Sakura believe one bit that he was dead.

After seeing Sakura off at her home, Ken looked directly at the sky and wondered. "Ryu, where are you? Can't you see everybody misses you?"


	2. The world of the unknown

Back in the midst of the unknown world, Ryu wondered through the bright colored forest. In the world where he was in, there was no telling if it was day or night. Not knowing where he was going, he followed the path of light hoping to be the end of the tunnel. As he cut through the brushes, all he found was another aura lit sky. The indications were clear that Ryu was not in Japan anymore. From his thoughts, he could not be Heaven or Hell.

He felt the dirt soil within his palms. He may have not been Master Gouken, but he still had his Keen Warrior senses. The energy in the dirt had similar presence to Pandora. Only the dirt was much more calm and peaceful. So there had to be positive aroma in the area. At least so Ryu had thought.

Still nothing had stopped him from pursuing the ongoing path. Despite not knowing where he was going, he still went to the straight path ahead. Like following the yellow brick road, he followed the light connecting to the aura lit sky.

To his utter surprise, he stumbled across another dead end. It was another place of flying rocks. He didn't know where he was going or even what he was even searching for.

Curious and curious, the dragon warrior continued on his unknown path to just about anywhere in this dimension. There was no time to stop or ask for directions, not that anybody else was here. All there was to follow was a straight light, but where it leads is unknown. And it was uncertain if it would actually be the way out.

As Ryu leaped onto another platform, an image had appeared right in front of him. After a few flashes, the image turned into his late Master Gouken. Ryu was almost at a loss for words on this outcome. "Master, is that really you?" Ryu inquired. "What does all of this mean?"

Of course there was no response, all Gouken did was struck his bread and watch silently. Knowing his master, he was always very unpredictable with his lessons and techniques. And it was always up to either Ryu or Ken to figure it out for themselves. Gouken had faced the other direction, and thus the image started to vanish. It may have not been much, but at least Ryu had clue, even if it could lead nowhere.

"If that is the path, then I shall travel there, wherever it leads to." Ryu said. Gripping his fist, he set off in his path. While traveling on the desolated route, he felt a very familiar wind. The breeze was almost similar to the wind he had embraced back at his master's old temple. And so with deep breath, he consecrated his energy. He did not focus on where he was now, he focus on the wind presence in the air.

He remembered his old master's words. Gouken had instructed Ryu as a child. "Sometimes you must focus on what is inside your eyesight rather then what is outside, because sometime even your sight can deceive you."

* * *

As he felt his heart tremble a beat or two, Ryu kept his eyes closed. As he eyes snapped back opened, he found himself back at an old and advance laboratory. And S.I.N weapon known as, BLECE, was right in front of him, yet it did not seem to suck away any KI.

Before he could take another deep breath, a hand grabbed him by the neck. "You possess such great power, and yet you do not even use it. You're pathetic!" in front of the Dragon Warrior appeared the head of S.I.N and Bison's project, Seth.

Glancing at the android, Ryu had remembered his encounter with Seth. He could even still feel the beating from his chest. Still, it was not a first time Ryu had faced off with inhuman opponents.

"Your obsession for power will be your greatest failure Seth." Ryu went into his fighting stance.

Seth chuckled as he was ready to fight. "We will see if those words of yours really hold up to your strength."

As the final device had dropped, Seth and Ryu begin to clash fist with one another. The sounds of their fist echoed like pounding drum at ceremony. Knowing their skilled abilities, one punch was enough to shatter a big rock into pieces. Even if they were different, their physical and mental strength were completely and evenly matched.

As both fighters took large back leap, Seth prepared for his projectile attack. With a swing of one arm, he launched out a Sonic-Boom. The move was different from Guile, but very fast and swift. While still on his feet, Ryu was able to endure the attack with just his arms crossing his chest and smoke burning from his arms.

Seth took a grin coming at Ryu with ramming shoulder-charge-headbutt. While his guard was down, Seth grabbed Ryu and slammed him to the hard metal ground. As Seth grabbed Ryu once again, Ryu parried his next move with his fast hurricane kick. The assault had continued as Ryu blasted his Hadouken at the android and went for more well balanced kicks.

"Not bad, but try this." Seth challenged. Seth extended his arms for strike. It did not take an expert to know that fighting technique.

When Seth's arms were down, Ryu went for the special uppercut known as his Sho-Ryu-Ken.

Ryu efforts for a second Sho-Ryu-Ken Seth had failed as Seth had countered with his move version of the move, only more impact.

Ryu wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned.

"What's so amusing?" Seth inquired annoyed by that cocky grin on Ryu's face.

"I see your still imitating moves from others Seth. And I can see why; you're too scared yourself to learn anything, so you just see the even way out of things. Your failure and inability to really put yourself in situation like this is almost laughable. You're just a pale imitation of fighters trying to copyright everything you see to suit your own benefit." Ryu explained.

Angry, Seth charged in for another attack. "You dare to know anything about me!" Seth pounded Ryu against the wall like cornering a boxer. While feeling the pain from his arms and stomach, Ryu was stuck to the wall. The more impact Ryu felt, the more the wall begin to crack.

When the final punch connected, the wall had shattered. Within a millisecond, Ryu ducked down and preformed another Sho-Ryu-Ken, but only with close range and mighty impact. He concentrated all of his KI energy into this one blow. Seth could feel his jaw shaking like a rusty metal. And for the finale, Ryu concentrated his remaining KI to another Hadouken blast that sent Seth flying to the other wall.

No matter how much Seth wanted to fight back, his body and strength had said something else. He was unable to fight, nor move freely. And even the yin-yang spree in his stomach was cracked in multiple areas. Seth did not care, however his body was damage. Seth persistent stubbornness wanted him to fight more. He could still hear his inner voice saying "more, more, I want to fight more" Echoing through his metal brain.

Ryu took his stance crossing his arms. Even if Seth had said, Ryu already knew it was over no matter what. He watched the android fall flat on his face as he stood in victory. And thus the image and environment was had vanished out of place. But this was not to be expected as Ryu thought.

The quietness was then interrupted by the sound of awkward clapping. To Ryu non-surprise, a ghostly image of a wise female maiden appeared down below his level. "Impressive young warrior, you have passed the first test of my trials."

"Trials? I don't understand." Ryu asked.

"Off course not, allow me to explain." The maiden showed Ryu different images of his battles. "Ever since my arrival here on earth, I have been watching your progress Ryu. You have sparked my interest as well as your offspring. You and many fighters have power unlike any other, and I came here in search of that power to see and deem worthy of my remedy, which means I already know why you are here."

"Wait, does that mean you are…?" Ryu paused.

"Yes, I am Pandora, and you are in my realm."

After that day, Ryu mind was official blown. He could only imagine more mysterious upon this new world, let alone turn of events to be unfolded.


End file.
